1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stereoscopic display illuminator.
2. Description of Related Art
By exploiting the binocular parallax of humans, a stereoscopic display device provides two slightly different images to respective left and right eyes of an observer so as to generate a stereoscopic image. According to the method difference for providing the different images, the general stereoscopic display technologies include a polarization 3D technology, an anaglyphic 3D technology, and a wavelength multiplexing 3D technology.
The stereoscopic display device with the wavelength multiplexing technology generates a stereoscopic image by providing images with different wavelength ranges to observers. The general color display device produces various colors in the color space by mixing the additive primary colors, i.e. red (R), green (G), and blue (B). Therefore, the stereoscopic display device with the wavelength multiplexing technology can produce left-eye images with a set of primary colors R1, G1, and B1, and right-eye images with the other set of primary colors R2, G2, and B2, respectively.
The conventional stereoscopic display device with the wavelength multiplexing technology produces two sets of three primary colors by using two light sources which not only enlarge the size of the device, but also cause an alignment problem between two sets images. Therefore, how to improve the aforementioned disadvantages when the size of the stereoscopic display device is shrunk is a constant striving in the industry.